Take On Me, Take Me On
by MakeItSoWesley
Summary: The Rizzoli Tribe grows by one on Sunday Night Dinner.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I may leave this as incomplete, I have another chapter in mind, but it's literally 19 Years Later (when little Jake goes to Hogwarts... I'm only kidding.) and I don't know if anyone wants to read that.**

Sunday dinner was in full swing. Though this was a rare occasion when the entire family was present, Maura and Jane's home in Cambridge was bursting at the seams with the mass of bodies and people present. Every room was filled with a person or more, the sheer volume of the love and joviality that filled it was sure to be a nuisance complaint to BPD if it had been after ten p.m.. They didn't all fit in dining room anymore, so the guys had set up the garden tables that Maura had purchased when the number of her nieces and nephews had reached eight, so they could sit in the comfortable spring evening and Ron, Vince, and Arthur could take turns manning the grill. There was a pool and space enough for everyone to live and breathe freely without being cloistered.

They had bought the larger house three years ago, when they first applied to adopt a child. Maura and Jane had both wanted a large yard for any children that would come to them. Though neither of them mentioned it, the first time that they were called suddenly to the hospital, some young woman having chosen them to be the parents to her baby, and returning back to the large space empty handed and broken hearted, they both hated the house. It had grown on them since then, realizing that while they may not have children of their own, they had their siblings children over often enough that the space was rarely ever empty. And when it was just the two of them, they had made it their own and while it was spatially empty, it didn't feel that way.

The children had a room all to their own, though the "room" was practically the whole basement minus the laundry room and the utility closet. It was a large, open space filled with toys and couches and two sets of bunk beds, as well having an entertainment center that Maura wasn't sure what exactly it did, but TJ had assured her that it was "beyond cool" so she made sure that she had an IT available to come to her house to fix it if she couldn't get ahold of Nina and they had the children. Maura rarely ventured to that area of the house because while the children tried, it was often the messiest room in the house, but she didn't mind. They had included it in the photo album they had presented to the adoption agency for the woman who were giving up their children.

One of the photos that was included was of the eight nieces and nephews; TJ, the oldest and the protector of the group kneeling in the middle was holding Cailin's infant son Matthew. TJ's sisters, from Tommy and his wife Christine, Michelle and Angie, were on either side of TJ and were both looking at something other than the camera. Frankie and Nina's oldest son Barry was standing to the side, his twin brothers Frankie and Scott hanging on to his arms, while their little sister Amanda cling to TJ's leg. It was as haphazard a photo as the Rizzoli children were, and while Maura would have preferred to have one where they were all smiling, that was a feat that was beyond even the best photographers.

She had compromised by including hand written or drawn notes and pictures from the children alongside their school or pictures taken especially for this project. While Jane said the angelic posed pictures presented a falsehood of the insanity that was eight Rizzoli children, Maura loved the school photos so much she had the five of whom were in school framed and placed along the mantle, even though TJ frowned at his every time he came in the house.

She was happy now. While at times the thoughts that she was missing something from her life, her own child, overwhelmed her to the point of tears, she felt happy. She was once again apart from the joviality of the afternoon holding a sleeping infant in her arms and watching her family. Christine, Nina, Kiki and Angela were in the kitchen, the feat of cooking for so many too much for Angela to handle. Tommy and Arthur were with her in the living room, though they were quietly playing a game of chess. Her father had taken to Tommy instantly when the youngest Rizzoli son had bested him in a game of chess, and this was a ritual that they repeated every time that Arthur was in town for Sunday dinner. Cailin and her husband Mark, were sitting on the floor playing with Amanda. Ron, Frankie, Vince, and Jane were in the pool with the rest of the children, while Hope and Constance played lifeguard.

Her heart was full, holding baby Matthew and watching the odd pieces of her family interact with each other.

Her phone began ringing next to her, and Tommy seeing that she couldn't quite reach it got up to hand her the device. Speaking quietly, and from habit she said "Isles."

"Is this Dr. Maura Isles?" The unfamiliar voice asked on the other end of the line.

"Yes, this is she."

"Hello Dr. Isles, my name is Helen Harper, I am a social worker at Boston Mass and I'm calling to inform you that a young lady had chosen you and your wife to adopt her child." Maura's heart stopped. The last time they had received this call the mother had changed her mind before they had made it to the hospital. They left broken hearted and devastated at the loss. It had taken them a year to put their names back on the list and in the rotation at the adoption agency. It had taken them 674 days to call this time. Maura wasn't sure that that had been enough time for her heart to heal.

"Hello? Dr. Isles?" Maura hadn't realized that she had been silent.

"Yes, sorry I'm here. How much time do we have?" She asked. She could feel her heart rate increase as she motioned for Tommy to take Matthew so she could stand and go get Jane.

"She's just gone into labour, so if you and your wife are here within two hours, that should be enough time to meet your child."

"We will be there, ask for you?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful, see you then."

Maura disconnected the call and looked at Tommy and Arthur, both of who were looking at her with confusion on their faces. She opened and shut her mouth, not able to come up with the words to say. The whole family had cried when they didn't come home with a baby the last time, so she and Jane had decided that they would wait until they brought home the child before informing them this time. Though the mother still had 30 days to change her mind after signing he parental rights away, bringing the baby through their door would be better.

Or it might be worse if the woman changed her mind, Maura didn't know which would be worse.

Without saying anything to her confused brother and father, she just walked through the house and by her family. She could tell they were all giving her strange looks, but she couldn't seem to rearrange her face into something other than it was. She crouched by the side of the pool, 21 pairs of eyes on her and silent as she beckoned Jane over with a look.

When Jane was near enough to lift herself partway out of the pool, Maura whispered, "A social worker just called," she could hear Jane swallow thickly at that, "she said there is a woman who has chosen us."

"Is she sure? The woman?" The trepidation and fear in Jane's voice matched the whirling emotions in Maura's chest.

"I didn't ask, Jane." She had been afraid to.

"How long?"

"Two hours."

"I'll go get dressed."

Maura stepped back so Jane could lift herself out of the pool fully, the silence and eyes of their family a heavy weight on her shoulders. When she was out of the pool, Maura watched as Jane scanned their family, all of who were now outside looking at them. "Tell them, I'll grab the car seat and get the car ready. Meet me out front in ten minutes."

Maura just nodded and Jane ran into the house.

Taking a deep breath she looked at her family. All of them. Even the children seemed to understand that something was happening, even if they didn't understand what was making the adults quiet and tense.

"We just got a call from a social worker-"

She had been prepared to say more, but all the adults gasped and moved towards her, stony looks on their faces. In the background Scott asked "what's a social worker," which did nothing to ease the tension in the backyard.

It was Ron that spoke up, "We'll clean up and go." Every one nodded and made to move away.

"No!" She almost shouted in panic. Because the last day that had started with a similar call came in the middle of the night. If their family had been here, it would have been easier to come home. Before Maura met Jane, even before they were married, Maura had gotten used to having people around, found that she craved them. Even if it was just knowing that Angela was across the courtyard in her old Beacon Hill home, she hadn't been alone in years. If the mother changed her mind, Maura knew she would need them to surround her.

"Please stay, everyone. Have dinner, play in the pool, watch the game. We shouldn't be longer than a few hours... ei-either way." She hated that she stuttered, but they all remembered as well as she did.

"Of course, sweetheart," Angela, Hope, and Constance said.

"Call us when you know," Nina, Christine, and Kiki said.

"Good luck," said all the men.

"What's a social worker?" Asked Scott again.

Maura simply nodded and stopped to grab her purse and Jane's wallet and phone from the front hall, closing the door behind her. She could hear the overlapping voices of her family, their voices tense and hushed.

Jane was already in their car, the car seat already installed in the back.

~~~ _a dream is a wish your heart makes_ ~~~

They had driven in silence the whole way to the hospital, desperation filling the car. It should be a happy moment, a joyful moment, but all there was was fear. Bad fear. There wasn't fear of becoming parents, they knew they would be fantastic parents. The fear was that they would have to return home as only aunts. They loved being aunts, had chosen their home to be the best aunts possible, had done everything they could to be the best aunts to eight wonderful nieces and nephews. But they wanted to be mothers as well. Their family deserved another grandchild, another cousin, another Rizzoli.

But the fear that that wouldn't happen was palpable in the car. It was suffocating. So they rode in silence, hands clasped on Jane's knee as she drove, slower than she would normally drive, to the hospital.

Jane could feel her hands shake as she unhooked the infant carrier, could feel Maura's hand tremble as she gripped Jane's arm. Could feel the way that her heart rasped out a staccato beat against her lungs that struggled to bring in adequate air.

They checked in at the administration desk, checked in with Helen Harper on the maternity floor, deposited their infant carrier on the floor in the waiting room with fathers and other happy families. They clung to each other in fear and desperation, a grey storm in a sunshine filled sea.

Finally Helen returned, "Jane. Maura. Would you guys like to meet your son?"

"Son," Jane whispered, a puff of air that no one heard.

Jane watched as Maura only nodded and they clung even more tightly to each other as they followed Helen to a room at the end of the hall. It was empty except for two chairs, hospital pink and worn. The infant carrier was deposited on the floor again, while they waited.

Jane would not be able to tell you how long they waited, but eventually a nurse came in behind Helen, a small blue wrapped bundle in her arms. The nurse looked between them, Jane knew she was trying to decide who would hold him first, and while they both gestured to each other, Jane was a bit faster and was able to step back so Maura was closer to the nurse. As the baby was transferred to Maura's arms, Jane knelt by her chair and wrapped her arms around Maura and the baby.

Jane had never seen a more perfect thing in her entire life. His skin was soft and creamy white, tinged with pink. His downy mouth was pulled tight in a frown, and she honestly couldn't blame him. A shock of feather soft dark blond hair stuck out of his knit hat. She could only stare at him. Finally looking up she could see that Maura was crying, making no noise as she rocked the baby.

"The mother would like to speak to one of you, if you're willing." Helen whispered, never having left her post by the door watching them.

Catching Maura's eye, Jane nodded. She knew that not getting to even see the first baby broke Maura more than it broke her. She was devastated, having lost a different baby what felt like a lifetime ago, so she had been minutely prepared for it. Maura had lost that baby too, but Jane also suspected that Maura had an easier time of letting that baby go than she did. Not to say that Maura was heartless, because that would have been a lie and a painful one at that, but it was different for her. She would have been Aunt Maura to that baby, now that she was going to be Mom it was a different kind of hurt.

Gently kissing Maura's head, she left her wife with the baby - she wasn't calling him her son until, well until he was - and followed Helen while another nurse took Helen's post inside the room, standard procedure to ensure that prospective adoptive parents couldn't steal newborn infants.

Walking into the room, there was a solitary bed with an impossibly young girl in it. She couldn't have been older than TJ who was 16. Jane stopped a few inches from the foot of the bed and just looked at the young girl and waited, fear stealing her voice.

"You're the cop right? The other one, your wife, she's a doctor? Where is she?" The girl asked, the Boston Italian accent colouring her words. This girl grew up in the north end like Jane.

"Yeah, she's with the baby right now." Her words came out quiet and choked.

"Why did you come, instead of her?"

Jane blew out a breath, "She needed a minute to be a mom. This has hap-," She had to swallow down the tears that were threatening to break free, "This has happened before. We didn't even get to see that baby... she... I can't do it again if you-"

"I ain't gonna change my mind."

A selfish flare of hope burned bright within Jane's chest making it difficult to breathe, and a single tear escaped.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I ain't got a home. When I got pregnant my mom kicked me out, said she didn't need another mouth to feed. I been living on the streets ya know, no place for a baby."

"No place for a kid like you either."

All she got in response was a grunt.

"How am I gonna raise a baby, can't even pay this hospital bill, can't buy food or clothes or nothing."

"We'll pay the hospital bill."

"Hey, Ms. Harper, you got that paper for me to sign?"

Helen came forward, pulling papers from her briefcase and giving them to the girl. As she was signing the adoption forms, panic filled Jane again "Can she do that, she's just a kid."

"I'm 18, I know what I'm doing."

Jane could see the words "closed adoption," "no contact," "waive parental rights," as the girl just signed or initial where Helen indicated. The adoption agency they went through avoided names, so in instances of closed adoptions no one could contact each other. While Jane and Maura had agreed that they would make themselves available if the birth mother wanted to see her child.

When the papers were safely back in Helen's briefcase Jane just looked at the girl again, her face a mask of resolve and determination, but she was steadfastly not looking at Jane. "Go back to your wife cop, go see your son."

Jane could only nod, the rest of her tears finally spilling. She had a son.

She practically ran back to Maura and their son. Her son.

Maura was still silently rocking the baby, but now she was talking to him, whispering facts about the solar system to him, even using the correct terms and words that Jane didn't understand. Kneeling beside her again, she wrapped her arms around her wife and son, her family, and kissed Maura on the cheek.

"Is he ours Jane?"

"Yes Maur', he's our son."

Maura broken down into sobs then, as did Jane.

~~~ _värgen är lång_ ~~~

When her tears had finally calmed down, Jane called her mother to tell her the good news. She could hear the cheers from the rest of their family, and promises to remain there until they returned home with the baby. Before they were allowed to leave they had to sign paperwork for the adoption agency, the state, the hospital, choose a name for their son, and sign more forms for the hospital to forward the birth mother's stay to the adoption agency so that Maura and Jane could pay for it.

All in all they had missed four hours of Sunday Night dinner, but as Jane pulled into the driveway she could see that none of them had left, the cars on the street were in the exact same places they had been when they left for the hospital.

Jane opened the backdoor for Maura, and left the carrier from its place in the back seat, her hands steady and sure as she carried her son into their house. They didn't make it past the threshold of the front door before their entire family, minus the youngest children who were all probably asleep as it was now after eight, met them. Jane held up her hand as Maura lifted the baby from the carrier to hold them off so they could make the introduction.

"Everyone, we would like you to meet our son, Jacob Arthur Rizzoli." Jane said to the room, Maura's face a beaming smile at her father who had gasped and begun to cry.

"Jake, this is your family."

Dr. Arthur Isles was the first family member to get to hold the new baby, his first actual grandchild. While the other Rizzoli children called him Doctor Grandpa, having a grandchild of his own was something else entirely. Baby Jake was then passed to Constance, where Arthur hugged Jane and Maura to him still crying.

After everyone had gotten a look at the new baby or got to hold him for a minute, gathered their own children and left, Maura and Jane were left alone with their son. They sat together on their bed; the bassinet lay forgotten in the corner of their room. Maura was holding him to her bare chest, sitting between Jane's legs and resting against her chest. His small face was nestled just above her breast, nursing on a bottle of breast milk they had gotten from the donor clinic at the hospital. Jane's arms were wrapped around Maura, one hand entwined with Maura's under Jake's back, the other splayed across her abdomen.

"Sing us a song Jane," Maura whispered, leaning down to press a soft kiss to their son's forehead.

"What do you want me to sing Maur'?"

"Anything you want Jane."

And so Jane sang.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, so this is not 19 years later like I said, but 8. I'm a dirty liar. That's still coming.**

 _Eight Years Later_

Jane was sitting in her office when the receptionist called to inform her she had a visitor. Quickly signing off on the assessment report she was working on, Jane stood from her desk and made her way to the entrance to the building. She hadn't been expecting anyone, and as far as she knew Maura and the kids were at home. Maura retired as Chief Medical Examiner after the adopted their second child, Annabeth, two years after they adopted Jake. They adopted a third a year later, a boy they named Miles though Jane just called him Isles, and took their name off the registry. They had made the decision together, deciding that they both wanted a parent at home full time with two kids and the decision was a simple one. Though she maintained her license and contract with the state so she could consult on cases when needed.

Walking into the reception area Jane pulled up short when she instantly recognized the young lady. Jake's birth mother. She looked exactly the same, yet different somehow, older and more mature. The years had been kind to her. It looked as if she was doing well, had got off the streets and done something with herself. Jane was happy for her. All of their children knew that they were adopted, Maura had insisted on it from her own experience as an adopted child. Though, and Jane would never say this out loud even to Maura, she was a hell of a better parent than hers had been. But, and Jane had said this out loud even if only to Maura, they were making great strides as grandparents.

"Mrs. Rizzoli." The young woman before her said, a slight twinge of fear in her voice.

"Hello," and then faltered, she still didn't know the woman's name. The adoption agency had called and said that one of their children's mothers had been in contact, and wanted to know more. Another of Maura's instances from her own experience, she wouldn't hide the truth of her children's parentage from them. They would take it slow and introduce them only if the children seemed able to handle it, but they would introduce them and allow the women to at least see their children if they wanted.

Maura knew what it was like to wonder, and to always be missing a piece of herself, and knew the heartache that lack of knowledge created in a young child, she would not allow her own to go through it.

"Megan. Megan Grier." The young woman held out her hand, which Jane shook. "I still haven't changed my mind, cop."

Jane chuckled, remembering the hard look the young woman had gave her at the hospital. "What can I do for you?"

"Can we go somewhere, to talk?" She asked, gripping the bag she carried tightly and Jane could tell she was nervous. And probably scared.

"Sure, do you drink coffee?" Jane offered, and when Megan nodded Jane told the receptionist that she was stepping away from the office and that she would inform her when she was back. The receptionist nodded, and Jane led Megan to the small cafeteria on campus.

They had journeyed in silence and got their coffees in silence and sat in silence for several more minutes, both of them gathering courage.

"I want to thank you."

"What can I do for you?"

The fact that they had spoken at the same time broke the tension that was in the air, as they both laughed.

"You first," Jane said.

"I wanted to thank you, for taking care of my, I mean your son." Jane's heart melted a bit at Megan's statement. This was another of Maura's instance. Their children had three mothers. If their birth mothers wanted, the children had three. Maura had three mothers and they were all different. Constance, Hope, and Angela were all mothers in their own unique and important way, and had valuable insights for every situation. If one didn't know the answer, another would. They had used that influence as a team on any of the 12 grandchildren they shared.

It took a village, as they say.

"It hasn't always been a pleasure, but it will always be our privilege." And Jake was. If not Rizzoli by birth, he was by nurture. Louder than Jane had been at his age, and a better protector for his siblings than any brother Jane had ever seen. He was a gift, and she would always be thankful for this woman's gift.

"What's he like?"

"Jake?"

"You named him Jake?"

"Yeah, Jacob Arthur Rizzoli. Jake after me, Arthur after Maura's, my wife's, adoptive father."

"Your wife was adopted?"

Jane just nodded.

"Huh." She paused, and Jane waited. "What's Jake like?"

Jane pulled out her phone and scrolled to a picture that imperfectly captured her son's personality. She would have to show a hundred pictures to get the message across, but she settled on one. Jake was sitting in a hospital chair, this was taken last year when Cailin and Mark had their second child, and Jake had wanted to hold the little baby. He'd followed his mom's, Maura, instructions to the letter. Sat straight against her chest, his arms steady and sure as he held the tiny infant.

"Is this another of yours?"

"No, nephew, Jake's cousin. He was the first to get to hold him."

Megan only smiled and passed Jane's phone back, quickly scrolling to a more recent photo of the five of them, she showed Megan, "This is us, the five of us."

Megan's fingers hovered over Jake's face. He was smiling and hugging both his brother and sister.

"He's a great kid. Smart, so smart, like Maura. Actually after I left your room at the hospital," at this Jane looked to see if Megan showed any hesitation but she just smiled and nodded, a message to continue, "Maura was telling him about the solar system. He wanted to be an astronaut when he was six, and that's all we talked about for a year. He can spot off so many facts about space that even I can't keep up."

"What does he want to be now?"

"A plumber," Jane laughed and was glad that Megan did too.

"Uncle Tommy takes him on calls sometimes, he just wants to learn." Jane smiled, he was a knowledge sponge, just like Maura. Except he was loud about it.

"And he's great with his siblings. When we got Annabeth, she's six, he just stared at her for a long time. Then he asked where babies came from and Maura, well let's just say that the lesson he got then was better than the one I had."

Jane smiled, thinking of her blonde, blue-eyed son.

"He does well in school, enjoys spending time with his cousins and his grandparents, especially his grandpa. Jake calls him 'Jake' because once he learned that he was named after him, Jake decided that's what would happen. Though all the other kids call him 'Doctor Grandpa,' to differentiate between my step-dad Ron who is just 'pops' and my nieces and nephews other grandfather's."

Jane swallowed thickly, "Sorry, I'm rambling."

"It's a good ramble."

"Thanks."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. It seemed that Megan was building courage for something, and Jane could guess what, but she also knew that Megan needed to say it.

Finally, "Can I see him? Not as his mom, or his mother or anything, I don't even need to meet him, I just want to see him."

Jane smiled, "Are you busy on Saturday at 3?"

~~~ _hello out there, we're on the air_ ~~~

While their children were in the dining room doing their homework or having quiet reading time, Jane and Maura were in the kitchen making dinner for them. At first Maura had tried to ensure that the children had the same refined palates that she had as a child, but Jane and the rest of the Rizzoli clan had their way. There was still only one box of sugary cereal in the house, but it was Jane's and she was not allowed to share with the children. Every other meal was nutritious but fun. Even this, where they were having spaghetti and meatballs for dinner, there was salad as well as zucchini in the meatballs. Jane would eat them happily. Or at least pretend to. She was a mother now, but that hadn't changed her diet as much as Maura would have liked.

"So, you want to tell me why you've been so quiet this evening?" Maura asked. Jane hadn't burst through the door with her normal exuberance, and had looked a bit troubled. Not enough that the children noticed anything wrong, she still engaged with them and made them smile and laugh, but Maura knew something was up.

Jane moved closer to Maura and wrapped one of her arms around her waist, tipping her chin closer to Maura's ear. Even now, 11 years into marriage, 1 of engagement, and 7 years of friendship, Jane's touched still sent thrills of electricity through her. While often times they had trouble communicating verbally, the physical connection Maura felt for Jane had never waned. She doubted if it ever would.

"Jake's birth mom came to see me today." Jane whispered, sparing a glance towards the dining room where all three children had their heads down and were still diligently working quietly.

"Oh." Once the thirty days passed, Maura was no longer worried about losing her son, but there was still apprehension. "What for?"

"She wanted to see him." Jane had moved away and went to stir the sauce for the meal.

"What did you say?"

"I'm going to bring her to his game on Saturday, I asked Frankie and Nina if we could take Scotty and Three to the game, they love watching, and Ma and Ron will be there. So you guys will take Anna-B and Isles and the twins, and I'll be on the other side of the rink with Megan."

Maura only had to look at Jane, before she continued, "That's her name."

Maura focused on the pot of pasta in front of her while Jane went to dining room and said, "Okay Champs, Jakey and Anna-B books and papers back in your school bags and wash up, help Isles put his book away and be back in five, kapeesch?"

A chorus of "yes, momma"s resounded, and Maura could watch as Jake easily helped Miles from his seat, and carefully place a bookmark in the spot he had left. He was so tall and strong. She had worried about his size for a while, but she had simply made sure that he had a lot of food and he was healthy. The pediatrician wasn't worried, said that he would probably top out at 195 centimeters, but that was still a long ways away.

"She understands our rules, and we'll talk to Jakey on Sunday, she just wants to see him Maur'."

Maura could understand. Had spoke with both Hope and her parents about this. Had even flew out to California where Paddy was still in prison to ask what regrets he had about how they had handled the situation with Maura. Mostly she would ignore his advice, but his sentiments that he regretted having to leave her despite the danger she would have been in was the only thing in life he still hadn't let go, still weighed on her.

She didn't know what the situation with Jake's birth mom was, or any of her three children really, and while they were probably not as dangerous as Paddy and Hope's had been Maura knew they all had regrets. If Jake's birth mom, Megan, had reached out Maura knew she felt something for him. She would not deny her that.

Jane had obviously mistaken her silence for something other than what it was, "We can reschedule if you're uncomfortable sweetie."

"No. No, she should see him. But I would like to meet her first."

"Of course, I'll tell her on Saturday at the game."

In no time at all Jane and Maura had set the table and were bringing the food out, all three of the children already seated at the table and talking animatedly among themselves.

~~~ _sunday, monday, happy days_ ~~~

Jane had arrived at the rink early with Jakey to help him get suited up. At eight years old he was beginning to become fiercely independent, and could basically dress himself for games, but he still couldn't quite tie his skates as tight as he liked them. Jane was still the only mom in the dressing room, all the other boys' father's fulfilling the same role for their sons as she did with hers. They had been with the same club since Jake started playing hockey at five, so all of the boys were comfortable with Jane being in the locker room. She often wondered if her hasty departure after games or practice when the boys were getting undressed swayed Jakey's decision to dress and undress himself save for the skates, and worried that he'd need help, and she wouldn't be there. However, one of the dads had told her that if ever Jake needed help he would assist, and while she made Frankie run a background check on the guy, she was thankful. He hadn't made a production of telling her, but did it on the sidelines, she was also thankful for that. He was also the dad that fought for her to be included in the father/son activities for the club. He was a good guy.

She should probably learn his name.

Kneeling on the ground in front of Jakey, she was tightening the laces on his skate, the blade protected and resting against her leg. "So I'm not gonna be sitting with Mom or the rest of them today, remember, I'll be on the other side of the rink?"

"Yeah momma, I remember." He said, watching her work. He was always watching. He could learn anything by watching and trying. It was kind of scary how observant he was, how much like Maura he was.

"Good, how's that feel?"

He stood, balancing himself on her shoulder as he stomped the tied skate twice.

"Good." He sat back down while she taped the laces down, and started on his other skate. "Why aren't you sitting with mommy?"

"Cause I'm meeting a friend Jakey," she didn't know how to explain the situation without explaining the situation. She never wanted to lie to her children, especially about this. That was another of Maura's insistences. "How's this?"

He stood again, once again balancing himself on her shoulders, stomping his foot again.

He just nodded, and sat back so she could tape that skate. "All set little man."

He smiled, and leaned in and kissed her cheek "Thanks momma." She always melted a little when he did that. Maura was doing something right with this kid, her miniature in so many ways, that Jane thanked her lucky stars for him. And for Maura.

"Play good my son." He grinned that cheeky Rizzoli grin at her and grabbed his gloves and sticks and waited for the coach to tell them it was game time as she left the locker room.

She went and checked the stands, and went quickly to say hello to the rest of her family before she was due to meet Megan outside.

"Hey gang." She was greeted by smiles and "mommas" and "Janies" and a fist bump from each Three and Scotty.

After that she made her way outside to wait for Megan, nervousness flooding her entire body. She hadn't been sure she'd ever seen the young woman after she'd left the hospital room more than eight years ago, but she was glad that she was showing interest. They had talk about what she had been up to, and why she wanted to see Jake now. She was dating a man, a nice man who loved her and wanted to marry her, but she hadn't yet told him about the son she had given up. She had said that she wanted to build that relationship on honesty, seeing how dishonesty had ruined so many others, and she wanted to tell the new man about her son.

"Mrs. Rizzoli, hey!" Jane turned and saw Megan walking towards her, a hand raised in welcome and a handsome man behind her looking slightly confused as to why they were at a children's hockey game.

"Hey Megan, please, call me Jane." She shook Megan's hand, and offered her hand to the man, "Hi, Jane Rizzoli."

"Hey, I'm Max, Megan's boyfriend." While he may have looked confused, the way he said her name oozed love and happiness, while Megan simply looked worried. She still hadn't told him.

"Let's go inside," Jane said, gesturing to the door.

"Wait, Jane. I have to tell Max." Jane just nodded and took a step back to give them space. But knowing that Megan probably waited until now so she could have some support if Max reacted badly.

"Max, when I was 18 I gave birth to a son, and Jane and her wife Maura adopted him. We are at one of his hockey games." Megan just nodded, mostly to herself and Jane offered her a small smile.

"Oh! Well that explains the children's hockey game then! This isn't what we normally do on Saturday's!" To his credit, and both Jane and Megan's relief, Max seemed to take the news well, in fact he looked relieved that Megan wasn't sending a signal that he was missing.

"What, this isn't your ideal date afternoon?" Jane asked, glad that she could joke even though she was feeling nervous.

"Well, I mean, a Bruin's game would be ideal, but hockey is hockey."

"Not when they're eight!"

All three of them laughed, and Jane led the way into the building. She directed them to the opposite side of the arena from her family, the kids already on the ice for warm-ups. Scanning quickly, she spotted Jakey, number 67, and gave a loud whistle, their prearranged signal so he'd know where she was watching him from. He turned and gave her his gap-toothed Rizzoli grin and a small wave before going back to his warm-up.

"That's him, number 67."

Megan was enthralled, but it was Max that spoke; "Megan said you and your wife adopted him, where is she?"

Jane pointed to the opposite side of the quickly filling arena, and pointed them out. All of the children waved at her and the twins stuck their tongues out at her, which she returned, after which Maura shook her head and her Ma shook her finger at her.

"I thought you only had three kids Jane?" Megan asked, turning to look at Jane.

"We do. But we're also watching my brother's kids, the little black boys, Scotty and Three. That's my Ma and step-dad holding our other son Miles, the little girl is ours Annabeth, and my wife Maura at the end by the twins."

"Did you say his name was 'Three'?" Max asked, a grin on his face.

"Oh, yeah. That was actually Jakey. Three's name is actually Francesco, after my dad and our dad, but everyone was calling him Frankie. When Jakey was confused and asked why they named him that Maura tried to explain the naming custom, but all Jakey got from that was he was the third Frankie, and started calling him Three. So we all do it."

"Jake did that?" Megan asked quietly.

"Yeah, like calling his grandpa Jake. Weird that a kid calls the grandpa he was named after his own name, but not his cousin." Jane laughed. She'd asked him about it once a little while ago. Jake knew that other Jake's name was actually Arthur, but that his grandpa had explained that he liked the connection to his namesake, plus having three Frankie's in one family was weird. Jane just shrugged her shoulders and mumbled 'eight year olds.'

The game was underway, and partway through the first period when Jake was sprung on a breakaway and streaked down the ice, Jane watched as her whole family, even Megan and Max stood and were yelling for him to score. The goalie fumbled the puck, but was able to cover it and get a whistle.

"Good try Jakey!" Jane yelled as he skated back to the bench for a shift change.

"Is he good?" Megan asked as they all took their seats again, and she and Max turned to Jane.

"Yeah, he's quite good. He's playing with the ten-year olds right now. He's a bit smaller than them, but he's catching up and he's fast. He could spend a bit more time practicing on his stick handling and his shot if he wants to get serious about the game, but he enjoys it." Jane secretly harboured a dream that she would get to attend a Bruins game with a Rizzoli sweater, but she hadn't told anybody but Maura that dream. Her eldest son was still young and figuring out what he liked, if it wasn't hockey it wasn't hockey, she wouldn't push him to do anything he didn't like.

He was still serious about being a plumber right now, so she'd help with that, and if he wanted to be a hockey player she would help him with that.

"Is he a Bruins fan?" Max asked, quiet seriously.

"He's from Boston, Max. Anything else would be blasphemous." She and Max shared a laugh, while Megan looked confused. It was the same look Maura had when she asked the same question and received the same answer.

The game was about to break for intermission, "I have to go check Jake's skates, I'll be right back."

They both nodded and fell into conversation with each other as Jane made her way to the locker room. Jake was eating an orange slice and laughing with his friends. He gave her a wave and a thumbs up, indicating that his skates were good. She checked on her family before making her way back to Megan and Max.

They seemed to be having a serious discussion, and while she tried not to eavesdrop she heard the tail end of their conversation as she walked back.

"So do you want more kids?" Max asked, he was holding Megan's hands and was speaking softly. Jane could see the look of love an adoration in his eyes.

"I don't have kids now, honey. Jake is Jane and Maura's son. I would like to be a part of his life, but I lost the ability to ask for that when I signed him away. But I would like to have kids with you someday, yes."

Jane made her presence know as Max kissed Megan and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

They didn't break apart quickly, and Jane smiled, enjoying how much these strangers seemed to love each other. They both nodded, and turned to watch the game that was starting back into the second period.

When Max left to get them all drinks Jane turned and looked at Megan, "You did a good thing giving him away Megan, for me and Maura, we can't thank you enough. He's a gift we are thankful for everyday."

Jane was surprised that the tears in her eyes matched the ones in Megan's.

Megan reached for one of her hands and Jane let her take it. "Thank you for making him your son. I was in a bad place then, but I'm doing better now. You're a good mom. One day I hope to be a good mom too."

"You were a good mom to Jake, Megan. Don't ever doubt that."

Megan simply nodded and wiped her tears.

"You can see him again Megan, and if Jake is open to it, you can meet him. Maura was adopted, and she knows what it's like to not know. Jake knows he's adopted, so we'll do what he's comfortable with."

"Really, I can meet him?" She sounded so hopeful.

Max had returned with the drinks as Jake was sprung on another breakaway, this time he found the back of the net and the three of them went crazy yelling. Jake looked to her and waved his stick, then waved it at the other side of the arena.

When the settled again, Jane turned back to Megan, "Maura wants to meet you first, and if you want to include Max she'll want to meet him too."

"Okay!" Megan didn't even stop to ask Max what he thought.

"What about Max?" He asked, his coffee halfway to his mouth.

"If you want to meet Jake you have to meet Maura first."

"You want me to meet him?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna marry you stupid," Jane laughed, spitting a bit of her coffee out, "If Jake wants to meet me, that is. You come with me."

Max just smiled like an idiot and kissed Megan again.

"We're gonna talk to Jake tomorrow, and I'll let you know what he decides. If he says yes, we'll arrange a place for you guys to meet Maura, if he says something else, well we'll figure it out, okay?"

Megan threw her arms around Jane, crying loudly and wetly now. Max looked on sheepishly and patted her back. She disentangled herself from Jane just as Jake made a slick pass to an open teammate who scored, and they all cheered wildly again.

Time was winding down, and Jane said her goodbyes, with another hug from Megan who said, "Go see your wife and son, cop," with a wink. Max took her hand and led them from the arena, and Jane went to untie her son's skates.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: WHOMP WHOMP THAT'S THE SOUND OF THE... nevermind.**

Chapter 3: Jacob Arthur Rizzoli

" _Jakey, can you join me and mommy downstairs for a minute?" Jane asked, poking her head into her oldest son's room. It was late, near his bedtime, but family dinner had run longer than they had anticipated. Miles and Annabeth were already asleep in their own rooms, but Jake was still awake reading. This was one of the best things Maura had instilled in their children, a love of reading. Jane hadn't been a serious reader until after the academy, often avoiding doing it. But Maura had insisted that her children be readers, so had instilled family reading time, and all three of their children took to it happily._

" _Sure, momma." Her little boy said, diligently marking his page and setting the book aside._

 _She patted his head as he walked by, returning the small smile he offered her. She followed closely, stopping to check on the other two. Miles was sprawled across his bed, the blanket half on him and half on the floor, his ebony skin lit softly by his UFO nightlight. Annabeth was on her side, a stuffed stegosaurus clutched tightly in her small hands, she slept deeply and soundly._

 _When she reached the living room, it was a sight that softened her heart, Jake and Maura cuddled together on the couch, talking about the book he was reading. Both were laughing quietly as she joined them, sitting on the coffee table to face her blondes._

" _What's going on mommy?" Jake asked Maura, his blue eyes trained on her. Jane hated the trepidation in his voice. He was a big boy, tall and large for his age, but Maura assured Jane that he was just fine. He may have been eight now, almost nine, but she always remembered the tiny baby that he had been when she first met him._

" _Well, Jake, momma and I would like to talk to you about something important." Maura's voice was calm and measured, and Jane could tell that it soothed her as much as it had Jake._

" _What's that?" He asked, chancing a glance at Jane._

" _Do you remember the book we gave you, about adoption?" Jane asked, reaching across the space and placing her hand on his knee. His little hand grabbed her index finger and played with it._

" _Yeah, the mommy and daddy dog adopted the baby kitten and made him their son. Like us, except we have two mommies." He said, glancing between them now._

" _That's right, Jakey, you know that you're adopted, and that we're your mommies, your family."_

 _He smiled, the first time they had this conversation with him, they'd said his full name, and told him to repeat it when he wanted to remember who he was, and since that first time when they had adopted Miles when Jake was 3, they had all said it together again; "Jacob Arthur Rizzoli."_

" _Jake, you know where babies come from, right?" Maura asked, looking at Jane. They hadn't gone into a lot of detail, but Maura had insisted that her children know the facts, if not the correct terminology._

" _Yeah," he said, pulling Jane's hand closer to him, now using both hands to play with her fingers._

" _When you were born, you had a different mother. The lady that had you, well she couldn't take care of you, so she gave us to you." Jane wasn't sure she would ever be able to explain this right, no matter how many times she had this conversation. She always took the lead, Maura's own history colouring her words. She had stuttered and stopped, the first time that Jane had seen Maura struggle with something._

" _I remember, momma. You said I was a gift." He nodded, and pushed himself tighter into Maura, where she wrapped her arm tightly around his small shoulders._

" _Right. That lady, the lady who gave you to us, she wants to meet you."_

" _To be my mom?"_

 _Jane had started to answer, but it was Maura who spoke. "No, my son, she doesn't want to be your mom."_

" _Then why?"_

" _You know how you have three grandmas?" Maura asked._

" _Yeah, Nonna and Gramma Hope and Grandma Constance. Nonna is momma's ma, and Grandma adopted you like you adopted me, and Gramma is the lady who gave you to Grandma." Maura had vowed that her children would know the truth of her adoption, as well as their own, but she would not have the conversation that their biological children had a serial killer for a biological grandfather._

" _I knew I was adopted when I was your age Jake, I knew what it meant but I never knew Gramma Hope until I was much older. It made me wonder Jake, made me wonder if it was me or if I did something wrong. Gramma Hope is in our lives now, but it wasn't always that way. When momma and I adopted you, we decided that you would have the choice to know or not know the lady that gave you to us." Maura had started to cry and Jane reached with her free hand to grab Maura's._

 _Jane continued for her, "You're our son Jacob Arthur Rizzoli, and me and mommy love you so so much. That's never going to change. But," and there she couldn't continue._

" _But there's a part of me that's more. Like mommy is part of Other Jake and Grandma and Gramma and Cailin?"_

" _Yes, Jakey." Maura whispered, leaning to kiss his temple. "Yes, my beautiful son."_

" _Do I have to?"_

" _No, Jake. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do?"_

" _Even eating vegetables?"_

 _At that both Maura and Jane laughed, the Rizzoli smirk on his face infectious._

" _No, buddy. You have to eat your vegetables, those are non-negotiable." Jane replied, moving to sit beside him. Though he was getting big, he was still her baby boy, and she relished the fact that he crawled into her lap and stretched his feet along Maura's lap._

" _Will you be there momma?" He asked, twirling his fingers through Jane's hair, poking Maura's stomach with his feet. "And you, mommy?"_

" _Yes," they had said it together._

" _Okay."_

~~~ _what else is new, i'm stuck here waiting for you_ ~~~

Maura was nervous, more nervous that she can remember being. While she and Hope had a good relationship now, the feelings and thoughts of having meeting her birth mother rolled through her, the past a shocking plunge of ice water over the calm that had become her life. Jake had reacted well to their talk two weeks ago, and had even seemed excited at the prospect of meeting his birth mother as a friend. And though he'd asked several times if she and Jane were still his mothers, and they had reassured him, Maura was still worried that she was going to lose a part of Jake. A part of herself.

She hadn't had this conversation with her Mother and Father, about what it meant to them when she had questioned them about her birth mother, if they had felt the things she was feeling, if they wanted her to not know. If they felt like she was betraying them by asking, by knowing, by seeking something outside them. Maura hadn't had the most traditional of relationships with her parents for the majority of her life, hadn't needed one, but things were better now. They both expressed that she hadn't hurt them in anyway when she began her search for Hope in earnest, and even less so once she had found her.

"You okay, Maur'?" Jane asked, concern in her voice but the smile that stretched her cheeks the trademark grin that none of Jane's children inherited through genetics. It was Maura's favourite smile, even if she could never get the hand of it herself.

"I'm not doing well, to be honest." She replied, slipping her hand to the crook of Jane's elbow, pulling her wife closer, relying on her strength.

"Me either. But he's our son Maur'. He's your baby boy." Jane's voice hitched on the words, and Maura wondered if it was too late to turn and run to her children and ferret them away.

She wouldn't, but she wanted to.

"Our son, yes."

They walked into the café in silence, the meeting with Megan and Max looming above them, casting an impenetrable shadow over them. They sat together, heads bowed towards each other, both fighting off tears and fear and hesitance. Her children would know their birth mothers if they wanted, and Jake had wanted to, and she would help him in anyway she knew how.

Maura wasn't sure if she knew enough.

~~~ _diet doctor pepper_ ~~~

They had decided to have the meeting at Sunday night dinner. Jane had ensured, per Jake's request, that Arthur would be there. As well as Tommy and Frankie and everyone. Everyone was coming. Even Ron's daughter and her husband and their kids were coming. Everyone was coming.

Maura was losing her mind, and Jane wasn't sure how to help her.

She had clutched tightly to Miles all day, and her younger son couldn't be happier. He was the most like Maura. Quiet and contemplative, serious and funny in a way that not many people understood, but Maura had. Miles had been incredibly fascinated with the cream colour of Maura's skin, and the way it contrasted sharply with his own dark skin. Neither of them had been hesitant to adopt a black baby, and though Jane had immediately called Nina and ensured that if questions of race came up, she would be there, there had never been a question about taking him. He was their son as much as Jake was.

And if Maura was losing her mind, Jake was certainly suffering from something that Jane couldn't identify. He wasn't acting any differently than normal, especially when the whole tribe of cousins were there, but there were more furtive glances at the door, longer looks at his mothers.

And if Maura and Jake were freaking out, Jane was calm. Or at least she looked calm on the outside, or at least she hoped she did. She couldn't tell. No one said anything, so she thought she was doing a good job.

But when the doorbell rang and the three of them jumped, Jane knew that none of them were really doing well. This was a big moment. Maura and Jane went to each other quickly, grasping hands, and Jakey went to his grandfather. No one else seemed to know what to do. None of them knew what was happening, except for Arthur, and Jane was glad that he was here. He'd had to fly in from Tanzania, but when he learned what was happening, he made the trip.

He was here for his grandson as he'd promised.

Opening the door, Jane could tell that Megan and Max were as nervous as she and Maura were. The chaos that was Sunday continued around them as they welcomed the fourth biggest change of their lives into their home.

"Hey guys, come on in." If there was one thing you could count on at Sunday dinner it was chaos, and the Rizzoli and Isles tribe was delivering in spades. Scotty and Three were screaming loudly as TJ was hauling them, one twin over each shoulder, and Angie and Annabeth were chasing him. "Don't mind the... loudness."

Max just laughed and Megan nodded. Jane turned and found Maura staring at her, a desperate look on her face and Jane nodded, knowing that her wife needed a moment. "Come meet everyone."

While Jane lead them into the house, Maura took their coats and hung them in the closet. Jane introduced them to all of the adults, the kids running around and screaming, stopping only to wave and shout a hello when their names were said.

After several minutes Maura returned to her, a smiled in place, and whispered in Jane's ear that Jake and Arthur were in the study playing chess. Jane grabbed Maura's hand and led them down the hall to the quiet room, finding Jake in Arthur's lap as they turned the board on each of their turns.

"Hey guys," Jane said, going over to them and placing a hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Megan. Max this is-" Jane had started, but was cut off by Max's exclamation.

"Dr. Arthur Isles. Holy moly. I mean, sorry." Max just blushed a deep crimson, and Megan looked at him.

"You know my grandpa?" Jake's question filled the awkward silence that had fallen.

"Uh, kind of. I mean, I know who he is. I've read all his books." Max was stuttering.

"You can tell him about your academic crush later Max."

Jane just laughed at Megan's statement, a loud barking sound that betrayed her nerves, while Arthur seemed simultaneously amused and confused.

"Right. Sorry."

Suddenly everyone remembered why they were there.

"Jake, this is Megan. Can you say 'hello?'" It was Maura that spoke, and Jane was bolstered by her wife's strength. Arthur had grasped Maura's free hand as Jake stood from his lap and grabbed Maura's other hand.

"Hi." His voice was small. Scared.

"Hi Jake."

Jane heard her son whisper _Jacob Arthur Rizzoli_ twice, and watched as he reached his free hand to Jane. She grasped it quickly and gave him a reassuring squeeze. He could end this the moment he wanted to, she had promised him that he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to.

"Who are you?" Jake asked, looking at Max.

"My name is Max. I'm Megan's boyfriend." Just as their family were holding hands, Megan and Max clutched at each other as well.

They were an awkward bunch, a strange village that existed for the happiness and well being of their youngest member. A boy, stronger than he seemed, smarter than he let on, and funnier than Jane knew what to do with. But in this moment, he seemed smaller than she could ever remember him being.

She got down on her knees so she was eye level with him, and she turned his head to look into his eyes. Whispering, she said "We can stop this Jakey. We can ask them to leave."

"Jacob Arthur Rizzoli?" He asked.

"Yes my son. My beautiful boy. Jacob Arthur Rizzoli." He just nodded and went over to Megan and Max, and started talking to them.

And on the strength and conviction of their oldest son, their tribe grew by two.


End file.
